De las dudas infinitas
by Aedea
Summary: Porque tal vez, y sólo tal vez, él sabe que siempre se ha tratado de ella; que quizá todavía pueden ser amigos. De los sinceros, de los de verdad.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes —y todo lo que reconozcáis— son de Rowling, ya sabéis.

 _Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 3.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Concretamente, con el reto **«San Valentín también es amistad»**._

* * *

 **De las dudas infinitas**

* * *

 **5 de octubre de 1991**

El objeto se eleva despacio, casi perezoso. Es de un azul muy claro, tanto que allí, suspendido en el aire, casi lo cree blanco. Está formado por pequeñas piedras brillantes de color más oscuro, mucho más intenso, y cuando quedan expuestas a la luz que se filtra por el cristal de la ventana, brillan de forma rítmica, armónica, totalmente acompasada.

El centelleo es hipnótico, fascinante, absolutamente mágico.

Por eso no puede evitar un gemido de sorpresa cuando una mano grande se cierra con brusquedad en torno al objeto, rompiendo el hechizo. Se queda estática, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca muy abierta. Atónita, totalmente estupefacta al ver la pulsera hecha añicos frente a ella.

—¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! —La niña que hay a su lado se pone en pie de un salto—. ¡¿Eres tonto o qué?! ¡Es un regalo de mi madre y lo has destrozado!

Tracey mira con horror la pulsera que ha caído sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo: varias de las piedras están rotas en pedazos diminutos que se esparcen sobre la madera.

A Gregory Goyle le da igual que los ojos de Tracey estén llorosos, también que le tiemble el labio inferior y no pueda evitar que un profundo sollozo abandone su pecho.

—Qué más da, si es muy fea —dice él con simpleza, sentado junto a Vincent y Draco en los pupitres que hay frente a ellas.

A su lado, observando su rostro crispado y sus puños apretados, Daphne está segura de que Tracey quiere saltar encima de esos niños y arrancarles uno a uno los pelos de las cejas. Por eso pone una mano sobre su muñeca, no sabe si para detenerla o tranquilizarla. Tal vez, por ambas.

—A lo mejor podemos arreglarla —se aventura con cierta inseguridad.

Tracey, que no ha podido evitar que una lágrima rabiosa se deslice por su mejilla izquierda, se gira hacia ella de súbito. Parece repentinamente esperanzada, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y un brillo en sus ojos.

—¿En serio? —habla entusiasmada, dando pequeños saltitos sobre el asiento—. ¡Venga, hazlo!

Daphne alza ligeramente las cejas y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Yo? Deberías hacerlo tú, no sé si...

—No, no; ¡seguro que tú lo haces mejor! —Tracey agita las manos frente a ella y le acerca aún más la pulsera rota—. ¡Venga!

Daphne se remueve, incómoda e insegura. La niña la mira ansiosa, las manos entrelazadas bajo la barbilla y los ojos muy abiertos. De reojo, puede ver una sonrisa burlona bailando en los labios de Draco, que permanece a la espera.

Sintiendo el peso de todas aquellas miradas clavadas en ella, Daphne respira hondo antes de murmurar:

— _¡Reparo!_

Cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando ve el objeto agitarse. Las palabras han salido atropelladas de su boca y está segura de que, en lugar de arreglarlo, sólo ha conseguido empeorarlo.

Por eso sólo abre los ojos cuando escucha esa voz que arrastra las palabras.

—¡Oh, Daphne, es impresionante!

Se encuentra con la pulsera azul, ese tan clarito que casi parece blanco, y se sorprende cuando ve las piedras que se habían roto totalmente enteras de nuevo.

»¡Enhorabuena, has conseguido superar el nivel de inutilidad de Longbottom! Reconozco que tiene mérito, no es nada fácil ser tan inepto.

Daphne no se molesta en replicar, ni siquiera en lanzarle una mirada de soslayo a Draco. No lo hace porque el niño, cuya risa socarrona es acallada por las estruendosas carcajadas de Vincent y Gregory, tiene razón: lo único que ha logrado reparar son las piedras que se habían roto por completo, pero no que se vuelvan a unir a la pulsera.

—Oh... —murmura Tracey, cogiéndola con la punta de los dedos como si temiera que se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento—. Bueno, no pasa nada.

La decepción en su voz es casi palpable. No intenta disimularla, pero Daphne está segura de que habría percibido aquella profunda desilusión igualmente.

Se pone totalmente recta, las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y las piernas cruzadas, cuando Flitwick entra en la clase. No tiene tiempo de decir nada más; tampoco está segura de querer hacerlo. Mira fijamente al frente, sin realmente ver nada, y sólo parece volver a respirar cuando, una hora después, la voz chillona del profesor de Encantamientos indica el final de la clase.

Cuando termina de recoger sus cosas, tan despacio que teme que Vincent y Gregory ya se estén comiendo todos los pasteles de carne, sus compañeros se han marchado. Tal vez, se dice mientras se cuelga la mochila sobre el hombro, ha estado esperando a que ellos se fueran para no tener que escuchar las burlas estúpidas de Draco y las carcajadas desagradables de los otros dos. Pero, sobre todo, para no soportar los lamentos de Tracey.

—¡Lo de antes ha sido increíble!

Se sobresalta al escuchar una voz infantil a su espalda. Cuando se gira, se encuentra frente a un niño delgaducho y bajito que tiene una expresión de emoción exagerada. Daphne mira a ambos lados para asegurarse de que le habla ella y, al ver que no hay nadie más en el aula, lo mira con la frente arrugada.

—¿El qué?

Durante unos segundos teme que sea otra burla, que haya visto su patética demostración de magia y pretenda, igual que Draco, reírse de ella.

—¡Lo de la pulsera!

Y de repente, casi sin advertencia, algo parece explotar en su garganta, liberándose toda la rabia, toda la ira que parece envenenar sus pensamientos.

—¿Te hace gracia? —gruñe, afianzando el agarre de la mochila que cuelga de su hombro—. ¡Estoy segura de que tú ni siquiera eres capaz de coger la varita correctamente! —Lo mira de arriba a abajo con la nariz arrugada. Entonces, y sólo entonces, se percata de que viste el amarillo y el negro—. Y encima de Hufflepuff; por eso tienes esa cara de zoquete.

Y después se marcha sin volver a mirar a aquel niño de ojos oscuros y redondos.

* * *

 **17 de diciembre de 1992**

Daphne no sabe qué está haciendo allí. Es cierto que Lockhart es guapo, o al menos más que la mayoría de chicos del colegio, pero también es verdad que a veces resulta algo pesado.

Cambia el peso de su cuerpo a la pierna izquierda mientras Pansy parlotea sin cesar a su lado. Habla sobre el pelo de Lockhart, también sobre el de Draco; vuelve a repetir alguna de esas increíbles historias que cuenta el profesor, luego menciona que Draco, según él mismo, fue capaz de conjurar el _Wingardium Leviosa_ con la varita de su padre a los cinco años. Y aunque Daphne está segura de que a esa edad ni siquiera sabía pronunciar el hechizo, deja de replicar a partir de la quinta vez que su amiga, fingiendo creerlo, lo defiende incansablemente.

Pansy se calla abruptamente cuando el profesor Lockhart cae al suelo después de una _maravillosa_ demostración de un duelo contra Snape. Con el pelo ondulado de punta y el sombrero todavía en el suelo, el hombre se pone en pie con dificultad.

—¡Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocaros por parejas. Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme... —dice tras explicar con insistencia que se ha dejado vencer a propósito.

—Espero que me toque con Draco —habla Pansy a su lado—. O que seamos impares y pueda practicar con Lockhart.

—No me extrañaría que incluso tú le ganaras —murmura Daphne con desinterés.

Ignorándola, Pansy se pone de puntillas y busca con sus pequeños ojos una cabellera rubia.

—¿Lo ves? —Arruga aquella nariz demasiado achatada—. ¡Ayúdame a buscarlo, Daphne! Como al final tenga que formar pareja con algún inútil que...

Pero se detiene cuando, cerca de ellas, escuchan al profesor Snape decirle a Draco que se enfrentará al _famoso Potter._ De repente, Pansy se tensa, nerviosa, quizá asustada. Como si fuera un duelo de verdad y Draco corriera peligro.

Daphne suelta un largo suspiro, aburrida, y clava la mirada en la punta de sus zapatos negros y brillantes cuando Pansy le da golpecitos en el hombro mientras alaba la grandiosa valentía del niño, que todavía no ha hecho absolutamente nada.

—¡Ah, usted! —Escucha decir a Lockhart detrás de ellas—. ¡Está casi temblando, chico! No se asuste, conmigo cerca nadie corre ningún peligro; recuerde que he vencido a todo tipo de criaturas peligrosas. Bueno, veamos a quién se enfrentará... ¿Cómo que el profesor Snape le ha puesto con el señor Longbottom? ¡Pero si a él acabo de emparejarlo con la señorita Abbott! Nada, nada; ¡busquémosle un adversario!

Daphne, que observa con repentino interés la manga arrugada de su túnica, siente el apretón de Pansy en el brazo cuando la niña mira hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

—¡Oh, no, vienen hacia nosotras! ¡Yo no voy a ir con ese inútil! —dice ella con absoluto desprecio—. Es hijo de muggles, ¿sabes? ¡Imagínate, un sangre sucia! Eso ni siquiera puede llarmarse duelo; ¡incluso un elfo doméstico sería mejor contrincante! —asegura con arrogancia, a pesar de que nunca ha sido demasiado competitiva. Al menos, no en el tema académico.

Cuando Lockhart se detiene frente a ellas —con aquella sonrisa que muestra todos sus blancos dientes—, Pansy se pasa frenéticamente las manos por la túnica y alza las comisuras de los labios.

—¿Alguna de ustedes no tiene pareja todavía?

—Sí, profesor —dice la niña. Su voz suena tan dulce, tan melosa, que Daphne la mira con la nariz arrugada—. Ella, la señorita Greengrass.

Y después siente unas ganas irrefrenables de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara cuando la ve señalándola.

—¡Estupendo, pues venga conmigo!

—¡Pero si yo no...!

—No se preocupe —la interrumpe el profesor mientras la guía hacia donde está el chico—. No tiene nada que temer; Gilderoy Lockhart está aquí para protegerlos a todos.

Daphne le lanza una última mirada de ojos entrecerrados a Pansy. Bufa, resignada y enfadada, cuando se detiene junto a un chico que le da la espalda. No le ve la cara, pero algo que ha dicho su amiga es cierto: no parece un gran contrincante. Es bajito, casi tanto como ella, y la túnica le queda bastante grande.

Él, que mueve los pies de forma incesante, como si estuviera demasiado nervioso, no parece haberse percatado de su presencia. Ella, que está deseando que termine aquella clase para poder devolvérsela a Pansy, tampoco se molesta en hacerse notar. Por eso sólo le ve la cara cuando él da dos pasos hacia atrás y sus pies chocan. Se encuentra con su rostro pequeño y ovalado, con sus rizos rubios espesos y esas pecas diminutas que recorren sus mejillas.

Pero, sobre todo, cuando Finch-Fletchley se da la vuelta se enfrenta a sus ojos pequeños y redondos.

—¡Vaya, lo sien...!

No termina de hablar, no llega a pedir perdón. Se queda estático, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y sus iris oscuros clavados en ella.

 _«Y encima de Hufflepuff; por eso tienes esa cara de zoquete.»_

Su propia frase se repite en su mente una y otra vez, como si alguien la estuviera susurrando en su oído y sólo ella pudiera escucharla.

De aquello hace más de un año y es cierto que Daphne ha conseguido ignorar la sensación de ardor en la garganta, como si le quemasen sus propias palabras cada vez que lo ve en la distancia. Pero allí, con los ojos del chico fijos en los suyos, observando sus pupilas grandes y percibiendo su inquietud, todo su nerviosismo, no puede evitar que el corazón le lata muy rápido. Tanto, que teme que él pueda escucharlo.

—¡Poneos frente a vuestros contrincantes y haced una inclinación!

La voz de Lockhart hace que él aparte la mirada. A su lado, Daphne da un paso hacia la izquierda, aumentando la distancia entre ambos. Ninguno de los se mueve. Finch-Fletchley vuelve a observarla, pero ella, que le da el perfil, sólo se gira cuando ve a los demás alzar la varita. Aquel chico la observa fijamente y Daphne no sabe decir si hay rencor o enfado en su mirada. No lo sabe porque en sus ojos sólo ve reflejada la emoción por el duelo, como si se estuviera enfrentando a cualquier otro y no a ella, que lo despreció desde el primer momento.

—Tienes que hacer una inclinación y preparar la varita —dice él de pronto. Su voz suena algo temblorosa, incómoda, pero a la vez la mira con determinación.

Y ella, que siente sus palabras como un insulto, como si fuera demasiado estúpida para saber qué se debe hacer en un duelo, alza su varita con brusquedad. No hace ninguna ridícula reverencia; sólo permanece allí, con sus iris verdes clavados en aquel niño enclenque que la observa con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—Una, dos y... ¡tres!

Daphne no está segura de dónde le ha dado el hechizo. Siente un dolor agudo extendiéndose por su brazo izquierdo, desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos, y cede al temblor de sus piernas dejándose caer al suelo. Aprieta los ojos durante unos segundos y, cuando los abre, Finch-Fletchley está de rodillas y sujetándose el estómago.

Ella coge la varita rápidamente y se pone en pie. Desconcertado, observándola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, él permanece quieto. Daphne no sabe por qué, pero no puede evitar estar enfadada.

 _«¡Ha sido increíble lo de la pulsera!»_

Ya ha alzado la varita cuando el profesor Lockhart detiene los duelos. No se ha dado cuenta, pero es tal la agitación que hay a su alrededor que incluso Millicent, a la que nunca le ha gustado llamar la atención, sujeta a Granger por el cuello. Él todavía está en el suelo, muy cerca de Longbottom, que gimotea mientras se masajea el hombro.

De repente, Finch-Fletchley se pone en pie y se coloca a su lado, todavía algo pálido, cuando Draco y Potter son elegidos para hacer algún tipo de demostración que, probablemente, acabará en desastre. Daphne busca a alguien con la mirada, quizá a Pansy, tal vez a Millicent o a Tracey. Sólo necesita ver una cara conocida, amiga, para que desaparezca la tensión angustiosa que supone tener a aquel chico a su lado, tan cerca de ella que no puede evitar que sus dedos se rocen cada vez que alguno hace un movimiento.

Días después, cuando Daphne evoque aquellos instantes no podrá evitar recordar lo que ocurrió a continuación como una sucesión de escenas borrosas, completamente caóticas. Recordará una serpiente larga y negra dirigiéndose con fiereza al rostro de Finch-Fletchley, sus colmillos afilados prometiendo hundirse en su piel hasta envenenar su sangre y la mano del chico aferrándose con fuerza a la suya; sus dedos temblorosos, su piel húmeda y el pánico dominando todo su cuerpo.

Daphne será incapaz de olvidar el miedo, toda aquella angustia asfixiante. La de él, pero sobre todo la de ella.

* * *

 **2 de mayo de 1993**

—Y dice que no sabe cuándo se... —vacila unos segundos, buscando la palabra apropiada— despertarán.

Daphne asiente despacio, tapándose hasta la nariz con la sábana. En la cama de al lado Millicent se deshace la trenza gruesa que siempre lleva.

—Pero se pondrán bien, ¿no?

—Eso dice la señora Pomfrey —dice la voz grave de su amiga.

Ella no entiende qué encuentra de interesante en aquellas cosas, pero a Millicent le apasionan. Es cierto que le interesan más las labores de los medimagos, que van más allá de curar resfriados y brazos rotos, pero le gusta dejarse caer de vez en cuando por la enfermería para descubrir algún brebaje nuevo. Y en aquel momento, a pesar de que la enfermera no le dice gran cosa de los alumnos petrificados, Daphne lo agradece en silencio.

Permanecen allí, Millicent pasándose sus gruesos dedos por el pelo y ella con parte de la cara bajo la colcha, hasta que vuelve a escuchar su voz grave y profunda.

—Daphne.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

No contesta de inmediato.

—Supongo.

Ella también espera para hablar.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? —Es un murmuro débil, apenas audible, tanto que cuesta creer que le pertenezca a Millicent—. Quiero decir, cuando petrificaron a ese chico de Gryffindor tú no... no os interesó. Y ahora me preguntas casi todos los días. ¿Es... es por alguien en concreto?

Ella guarda silencio. Desliza los dedos por la tela verde de la colcha, también por los doseles. Son tan suaves, tan delicados que cuando está allí, oculta tras ellos y bajo las sábanas, se siente protegida, arropada, como si nadie pudiera juzgarla.

—Tal vez.

—¿Tal vez?

Daphne no está segura de si el palpitar acelerado de su corazón cada vez que pasa frente a la enfermería o cuando alguien habla sobre aquellos ataques se debe a él. No sabe si sólo está asustada, si lo que teme es que le ocurra algo a ella, a pesar de que Draco insiste en que únicamente corren peligro los _sangre sucia,_ o si el hecho de que precisamente ese chico esté allí, casi como si estuviera muerto, tiene algo que ver.

—¿Importaría?

—¿Si importaría que te preocuparas por un hijo de muggles? —Daphne no la ve, pero sabe que Millicent sonríe—. No, supongo que no importa mientras nadie se entere.

Y sabe que ese «nadie» tiene nombre y apellidos.

Vuelven a sumirse en un silencio profundo, sólo interrumpido por la respiración acompasada de sus compañeras dormidas. Para su sorpresa, aquel silencio no es opresivo, sino cómodo, completamente envolvente.

—Daphne.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sigues sin saber si te preocupa alguien en concreto? Aunque sólo sea un poco.

Ella alza las comisuras de los labios y cierra los ojos antes de contestar:

—Sí, Millicent.

La escucha removerse en la cama y no le hace falta verla para saber que tiene el ceño fruncido.

—¿Que sí lo sigues sin saber o que sí que estás preocupada por alguien?

Daphne ríe entre dientes y mete un brazo debajo de la almohada.

—Buenas noches, Millicent.

Tal vez, se dice después de escuchar el bufido exasperado de su amiga, el recuerdo de la mano de él agarrando con fuerza la suya, de su propio miedo arañándole cada parte del cuerpo al recordar aquel momento tiene algo que ver con la angustia constante que siente al pensar en que la vida de aquel chico corre peligro. Y quizá, por eso decide que es buena idea comprobar por sí misma las palabras de Millicent e ir a verlo a la enfermería cuando esté vacía.

Al fin y al cabo, no tiene importancia preocuparse por un _sangre sucia_ si nadie se entera.

* * *

 **31 de octubre de 1993**

Tracey se bebe el último trago de la cerveza de mantequilla de Millicent mientras ella, con una expresión de exasperación mal disimulada, intenta soportar el parloteo incesante de Pansy.

—Es que no sé por qué nunca te quitas la trenza —dice con aquella voz chillona—. Te queda fatal, ¿sabes? Te hace la espalda mucho más ancha y la cara más gorda. —Entrecierra los ojos, escudriñándola con la mirada—. Bueno, en general pareces aún más gorda.

Millicent no contesta. Se limita a fruncir el ceño y removerse sobre la silla, irritada. En ese momento, Daphne recuerda cuando la chica agarró a Granger del cuello y tiene la seguridad de que, si ese día la taberna de Las Tres Escobas no estuviera tan abarrotada, haría lo mismo con Pansy.

»Además, no sé si has leído el artículo de Corazón de bruja, pero dice que si...

—Pansy —la llama Daphne, tamborileando con las uñas sobre la mesa.

—Qué —gruñe ella por la interrupción.

—Cállate.

La chica frunce el ceño y alza la barbilla.

—¡Pero si sólo intento ayudarla! Es por su bien, para que algún día un chico se fije en ella. —Su voz suena mucho más aguda, más punzante, y Tracey se tapa los oídos mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza—. Aunque con esas cejas que tienes, Millicent, tendrá que ser ciego. Incluso a Gregory le horrorizarían.

Daphne aprieta los labios. Pansy siempre hace aquello, meterse con Millicent. O con cualquiera que considere inferior, más débil. Ella ni siquiera es guapa; tiene los ojos muy pequeños y juntos, también la nariz excesivamente achatada; es muy baja, demasiado delgada. _Poca cosa_. Y tampoco es especialmente inteligente.

En definitiva, Pansy, tan chillona, histérica e irritante, cuando está en silencio se convierte en sólo una niña más, se diluye entre el resto de la gente. Y Daphne sabe que no es capaz de soportarlo.

—Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo —dice mientras arrastra la silla y se pone en pie.

La puerta del cuarto de baño está cerrada. Daphne suspira y se cruza de piernas, dando pequeños saltitos de un lado a otro; si no hubiera estado ocupado, habría entrado al de chicos. Da vueltas sobre sí misma, diciéndose que debe aguantar.

Y sólo se detiene cuando escucha un suspiro a su lado.

Justin Finch-Fletchley se apoya en la pared que hay frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos de unos pantalones muggles. Lleva los rizos rubios algo despeinados y, a pesar del frío, tiene las mejillas sonrosadas. No dice nada, pero cree ver un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo. Es leve, apenas perceptible, como si se hubiera arrepentido después. Y ella, que está segura de que así ha sido, no le devuelve el gesto.

Ahora el silencio sí es opresivo, asfixiante, tanto que da un par de golpes con el puño cerrado en la puerta del baño. Piensa en irse de allí para alejarse de su rostro infantil, pero eso significaría estar huyendo. Y puede que a veces sea cobarde, pero él no tiene por qué saberlo.

—Tardan mucho, ¿no? —dice él con naturalidad. Una vez más, como si no se tratara de Daphne.

Es entonces cuando se dice que a lo mejor _eso_ sólo le ocurre a ella; que él no recuerda cómo lo despreció en el aula de Encantamientos, que no le guarda rencor porque sus palabras no significaron absolutamente nada. Que el hecho de que compartiesen el miedo en el club de duelo, las manos entrelazadas y el rostro desencajado, fue algo tan insignificante que en la mente de él nunca se convirtió en recuerdo.

Que ha olvidado que en todos aquellos momentos era ella. Que siempre lo ha sido.

Por eso Daphne finge no escucharlo, tampoco verlo.

Enfadada consigo misma por ser tan ridícula, estira la mano para aporrear la puerta de nuevo, pero entonces un par de chicas salen del cuarto de baño riéndose. Son de su curso, Daphne lo sabe porque reconoce a la chica de piel trigueña. Pasan por su lado hablando tan fuerte que sus voces escandalizarían a la propia Pansy.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, sólo se trata de aquellas dos ridículas Gryffindors.

Entonces, cuando ya ha despegado la espalda de la pared, ocurre algo extraño. Es un movimiento casi inapreciable, pero está segura de no haberlo imaginado. Finch-Fletchley ha movido el pie, como impidiéndole el paso. Ella frunce el ceño; puede pasar, por supuesto, pero aquel simple gesto acentúa su enfado.

—Qué haces. —No es una pregunta, o al menos no suena como tal. Es un gruñido hosco y agresivo.

Él titubea y se rasca detrás de la nuca. La mira fijamente, con timidez y a la vez con decisión. Siempre resulta contradictorio.

—Verás, yo... —vacila. Después se calla y la observa.

Y una vez más, Daphne no sabe qué hay en su mirada: rencor, simpatía o absoluta indiferencia. Así que se cruza de brazos y pasa por su lado, airada y sin importarle que la puerta choque con su pie al cerrarla. Dándole igual si le hace daño.

Él no se mueve, sino que ahora apoya su cuerpo en la madera.

—Quítate —ordena ella, aumentando la presión. Sólo quiere cerrarle la puerta en la cara—. En serio, aparta de una vez.

—Espera, yo sólo...

Pero vuelve a dejar la frase en el aire.

—¿Tan difícil te parece pronunciar una frase entera? —gruñe Daphne—. No me extraña, con esa cara de...

Se calla abruptamente.

 _«Y encima de Hufflepuff; por eso tienes esa cara de zoquete.»_

Entonces deja de hacer fuerza. Ella, él también. Ambos se detienen, Daphne con las palmas sobre la superficie de madera, él con el cuerpo apoyado en la puerta entreabierta. No le ve la cara, pero algo en aquel silencio —pesado, opresivo, asfixiante— le dice que él tampoco ha podido olvidar aquellas palabras.

Que, probablemente, la odia por ellas.

Por eso siente un nudo en la garganta cuando lo escucha hablar.

—Sólo quería decirte algo.

Ella se tensa. Rígida, inmóvil, casi sin poder respirar.

—Habla.

Irritable, impaciente, ansiosa. El corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

—Gracias —murmura el chico.

Y después la más absoluta calma. Entonces abre la puerta del todo.

Él se sobresalta, se tambalea. La mira con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, con las pupilas dilatadas y frotándose las manos de forma frenética.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere ella, desconfiada.

—El curso pasado, cuando me pasó... eso, ya sabes. —Se detiene. Sólo vuelve a hablar cuando ella asiente despacio—. Bueno, pues la señora Pomfrey me dijo que fuiste a la enfermería varias veces a preguntar y...

 _«Es hijo de muggles, ¿sabes? ¡Imagínate, un sangre sucia!»_

—No fue por ti —lo interrumpe rápidamente.

No sabe si es porque ella sabe la verdad, pero sus palabras le suenan tan falsas, tan fingidas, que no le sorprende ver las comisuras de sus labios alzarse. Pero, a diferencia de muchas de las que ve cada día, de las que ella misma esboza, la sonrisa del chico no es burlona, sino brutalmente cálida y sincera.

—¿Entonces eres amiga de Creevey? —Y aunque Daphne está segura de que él conoce la respuesta, cree distinguir cierta ingenuidad en su voz—. Porque de Hermione Granger seguro que no.

Ella suelta un bufido. Da unos cuantos golpecitos con el pie en el suelo y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué más te da a ti?

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Sólo quería agradecértelo —explica con sencillez—. Lo habría hecho antes, pero cuando salí de la enfermería dimos vacaciones y este curso pareces evitarme siempre que intento acercarme a ti.

Daphne cree que va a ahogarse en cualquier momento. No lo entiende, pero no puede evitar sentir un nudo asfixiante en la garganta. No es capaz de comprenderlo porque ha vuelto a dedicar a alguien palabras así, incluso peores, sin sentir después ese ardor punzante quemándole todo el cuerpo.

»Aunque tú digas que no fue por mí —continúa él—, recuerdo que cuando pasó lo de la serpiente en el club de duelo, yo te cogí la mano y...

Ella deja de escucharlo. Deja de oír su voz todavía infantil, demasiado suave, y de observar fijamente las pecas que se extienden por sus mejillas, también por la nariz. Ya no se fija en sus ojos pequeños, demasiado juntos, ni en sus labios extremadamente finos. La figura del chico parece desdibujarse, convertirse en una mancha borrosa.

No lo ha olvidado. Él la recuerda.

—De nada —dice ella de pronto.

Durante unos segundos teme que no lo entienda, que no comprenda todo lo que significan esas palabras. Pero él se calla de súbito cuando la escucha. Sus ojos se abren más de lo normal y no cierra la boca aunque ya no habla.

Y Daphne está segura de que las explicaciones son innecesarias.

—Bueno, yo... —Señala hacia atrás—. Te dejo ir al baño tranquila.

Entonces él hace un movimiento de cabeza, de esos que apenas se perciben. De los que esta vez Daphne sí corresponde.

Ella suspira cuando se da la vuelta y, aunque ya no tiene el pulso acelerado y la respiración superficial, todavía siente aquel ardor que le abrasa la garganta.

 _«¿Te preocupa alguien en concreto?»_

—Oye —lo llama cuando él ya ha abierto la puerta del cuarto de baño de los chicos.

—¿Sí?

Traga saliva y cierra los ojos antes de hablar para evitar arrepentirse.

—Lo siento.

Y cuando los abre se encuentra con su sonrisa de labios estirados, de esas que hinchan las mejillas y convierten los ojos en dos pequeñas rendijas. De las sinceras, de las verdad.

—Yo también —murmura él.

Daphne frunce el ceño sin entender.

»Lo de la pulsera. Yo... no me refería a lo que pasó después. —Está nervioso, incómodo—. Te vi hacer el _Wingardium Leviosa_ , cómo la hiciste brillar, y me pareció tan increíble que...

Y entonces, y sólo entonces, desaparece la irritación, el enfado, la presión agobiante que la asfixia cada vez que se encuentra con él. El rencor que sólo ella ha sentido todo ese tiempo.

—Adiós, Finch-Fletchley —murmura después de asentir despacio.

Y sonríe. Por primera vez, Daphne le sonríe de verdad.

—Hasta luego, Greengrass.

Y los dos cierran la puerta del baño a la vez.

Es entonces cuando Daphne comprende que él recuerda con viveza que la eligió para compartir su miedo, que en todo momento ha sido sólo ella.

 _«Supongo que no importa que te preocupes por un hijo de muggles mientras nadie se entere»._

Daphne comprende que el ardor en su garganta desaparece al sentir que no sólo se trata de ella, tampoco de él, sino de ellos. De los dos, de ambos. Que, aunque han empezado de una forma diferente, eso no la hace menos real.

Y, sobre todo, que todavía pueden ser amigos. De los sinceros, de los de verdad.

* * *

 _Si os ha gustado, aunque sólo sea un poquito, ya sabéis: un review siempre es muy agradecido._

 _(Y gratis)._


End file.
